Cicatrices
by DeelitDuLac
Summary: Sigilosa, Katniss sale del mundo de sombras que la atrapó después de la guerra, Peeta está ahí, como siempre. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a la brillante Suzanne Collins.

**Advertencias:** Situaciones adultas, spoilers de Sinsajo.

**Cicatrices**

**Desquicio**

A veces, Katniss está tan enojada que siente como si tuviera kilos de plomo en el vientre, sus articulaciones se tensan, su mandíbula endurece y la luz quema su retina. Le gusta sentirse enojada, es mejor que estar triste, que sentirse inútil e indefensa.

El enojo le da poder, la lleva a la profundidad del bosque, donde siente sus propios latidos retumbando contra su pecho. La adrenalina corre furiosa en sus venas, y le gusta.

Pero no le gusta estar triste. Se siente como una hoja, delgada, pálida, dejando que el viento la lleve por rumbos insospechados, siente una terrible opresión en el pecho, un dolor insostenible en la yugular.

Prefiere estar furiosa, lanzar platos contra la pared, hacer que sus puños sangren mientras golpea los muros de su habitación. Se siente como fuego dentro de su cráneo, y le encanta que los demás le digan que _tiene derecho a estar furiosa_, porque lo tiene. Porque después de tantas muertes (muchas de ellas por su culpa), la ira es un sentimiento normal.

Se siente casi como un manual del capitolio cuando recita de memoria las frases del doctor Aurelius: "cuando perdemos a alguien, es recurrente que los sentimientos fluctúen de tal manera que se vuelven imposibles de controlar". No está muy segura de lo que eso significa. Solamente sabe que, sin importar lo que los demás le digan, cada vez se siente un poco menos humana.

Se siente _loca._

**Cazando carne**

Sale a cazar porque no sabe hacer otra cosa. Hasta ahora se da cuenta que ese es su único talento y que desde que murió su padre, es lo único que ha hecho, de una u otra forma. Cazando para comer, para sobrevivir. Cazando recuerdos de Peeta, de su hermana, de Finnick. Toma el arco y el carcaj de flechas y corre, rápida como una exhalación, hacia el cobijo de los árboles del bosque.

Llega a un claro iluminado tan fuerte por la luz del sol, que el pasto se torna de color amarillo brillante. Se sienta en una roca y se examina los brazos. Delgadísimos, llenos de cicatrices.

La profundidad del bosque es el único lugar en el que se atreve a verse a si misma. Poco a poco siente que comienza a habitar su cuerpo, pero aún no lo siente suyo.

Se levanta el dobladillo del pantalón hasta las rodillas y ve su pantorrilla. Hay un trozo del tamaño de una naranja de piel quemada, hay tres cicatrices que corren paralelas por un lado del músculo, tan uniformes que supone que son producto de las garras de un muto.

La otra pantorrilla está peor. La piel está achicharrada, casi negra y pegada al hueso. No recordaba estar tan delgada. Come lo que le da Sae, pero sabe que se necesita más que eso para seguir viva.

Toca sus costillas, y son tan prominentes que puede contarlas con facilidad.

Lleva la mano derecha a uno de sus senos y lo toca sobre la tela. Es pequeño (siempre lo ha sido), pero meses de casi no comer lo han hecho diminuto. De repente, imagina que la mano que tamborilea sobre la blusa verde es más grande, más pálida.

Elimina el pensamiento de inmediato, no puede dejar que Peeta se cuele así dentro de su cabeza. No quiere pensar en sus manos (grandes, calientes), o en su cabello que brillaría magnífico ante el sol que se danza sobre las hojas.

No quiere pensar en él, pero lo hace.

**Blood road**

Mata tres conejos. Estaban tan bonitos, que casi se sintió culpable cuando la flecha les atravesó el ojo. Casi.

Los limpia y los mete en un saco, y camina de regreso a casa. Está oscureciendo, así que más vale que se apresure. Cruza la verja con un salto que hace que articulaciones que estaban dormidas despierten en una ola de dolor. Pasa por lo que antes era La Veta, y recuerdos de Prim la atraviesan como un hierro ardiente: Prim y Buttercup dormidos bajo el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea, Prim sosteniendo en alto un dibujo de ellas dos, Prim y su colita de pato saliendo de la falda. Los recuerdos le duelen, tanto, que siente que le desgarran la piel desde dentro.

Corre durante una eternidad, o probablemente unas horas, no está segura. El dolor que siente en el pecho la hace doblarse cuando llega a su puerta.

El ruido familiar de los pasos toscos de Sae le llega desde la cocina. Entra muy despacio y deja los conejos sobre la mesa. Sae levanta una ceja cuando los ve, y Katniss sabe lo que este gesto significa, hay una pregunta escrita en los ojos de la anciana: ¿has vuelto?

A Katniss lo gustaría responder que si, que ha vuelto. Que puede ser de nuevo la hermana de Prim, la niña de la Veta, la cazadora, la chica en llamas, el Sinsajo, lo que sea… pero la realidad se cierne monstruosa sobre ella y se da cuenta que es una concha vacía, con pedazos de sus identidades sosteniéndose a duras penas.

La ve directo a los ojos y sale por la puerta principal. Se sienta en una banca del jardín delantero.

Aún tiene el cuchillo que utilizó para destripar el conejo metido en el cinturón.

Así que lo hace. Despacio. Probando. Desliza la hoja del cuchillo por una de las venas de su antebrazo y casi se ríe cuando se da cuenta que ese dolor es nada comparado con el dolor que siente dentro. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo está haciendo. No quiere morir (o tal vez un poco), pero hay un instinto de supervivencia tan arraigado en ella, que el suicidio es inconcebible. Sólo lo hace para probar las aguas, para sentirse en control por un rato, para saber que ese cuchillo es suyo y que puede usarlo como le plazca.

La sangre gotea sólo un poco, el corte es pequeño. Y así, como si estuviera de nuevo en casa, se siente, durante sólo unos segundos, libre.

**Doce y cuarto**

Está acostada en la banca del jardín, con la mano colgando en un costado, sangrando. Debe de ser todo un espectáculo. Se quedó dormida, o en un estado de aletargamiento tan grande que casi no siente las manos que la toman por debajo de las rodillas y cruzando sus omóplatos y la estrujan fuertemente.

La persona que la carga huele a pan, a canela y a un poquito de pintura. Siente sus latidos retumbar contra su costado, porque la persona que la carga va corriendo.

Se siente caer sobre el sillón y sabe que es Peeta el que la llevaba en brazos, el que ahora le grita que despierte. Pero no puede abrir los ojos. Está cansada, demasiado cansada. Se siente en coma.

Sae sale de la cocina con montones de preguntas brotándole de los labios. Se entera que Katniss se cortó las muñecas, que se desmayó en el jardín, y que Peeta la trajo aquí. El chico suena desesperado, le pide a Katniss que regrese con él, que no se muera.

Pero no puede morir, no ahora.

Sae se ríe y siente el enojo de Peeta vibrar en el aire, casi tangible.

–Hey, esa chica no es estúpida. Si quisiera matarse, ¿crees que no lo hubiera hecho ya?– dice Sae como explicándole algo sumamente sencillo a un niño pequeño.

La vieja entiende que Katniss no quiere despertar, pero que puede. Que no morirá, que no intentó suicidarse. Entiende, por lo pronto, más que Peeta, quien se va de la casa dando un portazo.

**Regresando**

La pesadilla es más de lo que puede recordar. Regresa a ella en pequeños flashes de luz y sombra. Hay niños en llamas, la colita de pato de Prim ennegreciéndose como el carbón. El humo le quema los ojos y la garganta, y cuando tose, sangre brillante se derrama por el suelo de mármol blanco de la mansión de Snow. El olor a rosas le provoca arcadas y después, se despega de su cuerpo y se ve a si misma desde arriba, desde lejos, vomitando líquido carmesí mientras los cuerpos de todos a quienes algún día amó se convulsionan a su alrededor, se arquean y finalmente se quedan inmóviles.

Está agotada, jadea ruidosamente y todavía siente el humo quemándole la garganta cuando despierta. Ahoga un sollozo y muerde la almohada, las lágrimas calientes le resbalan por la cara. Pero no puede contenerlo, ya no. Se sienta y llora ruidosamente. Jamás lo había hecho. Su pena era una pena _con clase, _era una pena silenciosa y escondida del mundo_, _piensa ridículamente mientras un grito escapa de sus labios. Llora tan fuerte, tan alto y durante tanto tiempo, que cuando Sae llega en la mañana y abre la puerta de la habitación, las palmas de Katniss están sangrando por haberse clavado las uñas mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. La herida de la muñeca se abrió y los vendajes también están llenos de sangre.

Sae le quita a la chica la ropa y la mete en la ducha. Cierra la puerta con fuerza y la deja ahí, bajo el agua. Katniss la escucha maldecir por lo bajo, "si quiere salir de esta, tiene que salir sola". Se da cuenta de lo que esto significa.

–Soy Katniss Everdeen, tengo dieciocho años, nací en el distrito 12. Soy la chica en llamas, el Sinsajo… soy nadie.– dice en un susurro a penas audible bajo el ruido del agua de la ducha.

Repite su propio nombre cientos de veces mientras golpea su frente contra las baldosas del baño, hasta que las palabras recobran el sentido. Recuerda que se llama Katniss por las raíces acuáticas que la alimentaron, que es Everdeen por su padre, que murió envuelto en llamas en una mina de carbón.

Al menos está segura de su nombre, y eso es algo. Y ese pequeño algo revive un pedacito de su alma. Algún día encontrará tiempo para pensar en cosas más complejas.

El agua de la ducha se ha puesto fría, no se había dado cuenta. Se lava la sangre seca de las manos y limpia con antiséptico el corte en su antebrazo. Se envuelve en un toalla y busca vendas en el pequeño botiquín que guarda en el clóset. Se enreda el pedazo de tela blanca alrededor del brazo, hasta que parece una macabra pulsera.

Va al armario, se pone un vestido amarillo y mira sus piernas llenas de cicatrices mientras se ata las sandalias alrededor de los pies. Ni siquiera sabe cómo llegó esa ropa ahí, supone que es uno de los tantos atuendos que Cinna diseñó para ella. Cinna…

No tiene tiempo, no hoy. No va a pensar en ninguno de los muertos, no porque no quiera_. No tiene tiempo._

Porque hoy se quitará tres capas de cobardía e irá a ver a Peeta.

**Némesis**

Sae le da un rutinario "buenos días" cuando pasa por la cocina. Está cortando patatas.

Tac, tac, tac.

El ruido de los golpes del cuchillo contra la mesa de madera le quitan los últimos gramos de somnolencia que aún le quedaban encima. Se dirige hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir, Sae le grita.

–El chico te trajo aquí anoche. Estaba algo cabreado después de lo que hiciste… deberías ir a darle las gracias.

Es un gran cambio. Sae solía ser como un jardinero, dándole agua a un ser inanimado para que siguiera viviendo, sin entrometerse con ella. Así que las primeras palabras que le dirige en meses la cargan de voluntad y asiente levemente, lo suficiente para que la vieja la vea desde la puerta de la cocina.

Pasa el umbral, el jardín y evita mirar la banca en la que Peeta la encontró. Camina calle abajo, sabe que se está tardando demasiado, pero el día es lindo y por primera vez en meses siente el calor del sol erizándole los vellos del brazo.

Cuando llega a la puerta, su dedo se coloca en el timbre sin pedirle permiso, y escucha los pasos de Peeta por el pasillo

De repente, le da mucho miedo. Ni siquiera sabe lo que va a decir, se siente estúpida por estar ahí y el impulso de correr se centra en sus piernas. Le entran unas ganas de llorar terribles, y la desesperación se junta en su garganta como una granada a punto de explotar. Cuando está a punto de irse, de correr a la seguridad de su cama, la cara de Peeta aparece en el umbral.

_Radiante_

El rostro del chico del pan brilla con la luz que se cuela y se refleja miles de veces en los cristales de la puerta. Está lleno de cicatrices, pero se ve como Peeta. El olor que proviene de la cocina la marea y se siente de pronto como si tuviera de nuevo once años, aferrándose a la vida, aferrándose al brazo de Peeta como si fuera un hogaza de pan.

El chico la hace pasar y cae en el sillón, se siente tan cansada.

No hablan, pero lo siguiente que sabe es que un bollo con queso se derrite en su lengua y una taza de chocolate le calienta las manos.

Peeta está en un sillón frente a ella, con las sombras moviéndose detrás de el. Le da tiempo de observarlo: tiene los rizos pegados a la frente con sudor, una cicatriz que corre desde la mandíbula hasta quién sabe donde. Su camisa es del color de sus ojos y los pantalones cortos dejan ver su pierna de metal. No sabía que Peeta se pusiera ropa que enseñara el extraño artefacto del Capitolio, pero supone que hoy no esperaba visitas.

Peeta también la observa. Se comienza a sentir muy consciente de ella misma, de su piel chamuscada y de su cabello ralo. Ni siquiera sabe por qué hoy se ha puesto vestido.

Lo que sí sabe, es que las palabras que a continuación salen de su boca no pidieron permiso, se arremolinaron e ignoraron todo pensamiento racional.

–Sobre ayer… yo, lo siento, siento si te asusté – dice Katniss en un susurro a penas audible.

–Hmmm

Escuchar el sonido desaprobatorio de Peeta la hace enfurecerse. Deja la taza y el platito con bollos en la mesa de centro y se levanta para irse; se siente como un remolino: furiosa, destructora. Cuando está a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, siente las manos de Peeta en sus hombros y ese gesto, sólo eso, basta para hacer que se detenga.

–Te entiendo– dice Peeta tan cerca de su oído que le dan escalofríos –Sólo, no quiero que mueras, ¿sabes? No quiero que mueras.

Katniss gira lentamente sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente a frente con Peeta, su proximidad la abruma, la hace sentirse pequeña y frágil y no puede evitar pensar en unas manos cerrándose sobre su garganta.

_No es real, _se dice a si misma mientras empuja fuera de su cerebro los recuerdos malos de Peeta. No es real.

Lo único que tiene sentido en este momento son sus ojos tremendamente azules y las manos que se colocan suavemente en su cintura. Queman sobre la tela.

Sus frentes se encuentran en un beso sin labios y sus respiraciones se acompasan por unos segundos.

Katniss pone ambas manos en el pecho del chico y siente su corazón latiendo contra sus palmas. Quiere besarlo, quiere recostarse contra él como en las noches del tren, quiere sentirlo trazando caminos de besos por sus brazos. Pero no lo hace. Se detiene por momentos a pensar que está demasiado herida, demasiado rota, que Peeta no merece fragmentos, merece una Katniss completa.

Pero la proximidad del chico es demasiada y siente una presión extraña en el vientre que le daría vergüenza reconocer si no fuera porque los labios de Peeta se están posando sobre los suyos.

Sus bocas se encuentran, se abren y se cierran como siguiendo una danza perfectamente coreografiada. Abren los labios y sus lenguas exploran, inocentes, las profundidades del otro. Se detienen a tomar aire y ríen.

Ríen como niños tontos, ríen después de meses de no sentir ni el rastro de las sonrisas en los músculos de sus mejillas. Ríen porque es lo único que les queda hacer en ese mundo sin sentido.

Se besan de nuevo y las manos de Katniss se mueven para tomar los rizos rubios que tanto le fascinan. Las manos de Peeta la levantan del suelo y la chica no encuentra otro lugar donde poner las piernas mas que enredadas en la cintura del chico. Los dos jadean y se besan, y cuando los labios de Peeta se despegan de ella con un chasquido, se siente frustrada, ahogándose sin él. Pero lo que siente después la regresa a la vida. Los labios de Peeta están trazando caminos por sus brazos, y al alcanzar la venda que recubre su muñeca, se detienen y besan aún más fuerte.

Sabe que Peeta entiende ahora. Sabe que lo de anoche no fue un idiota intento de suicidio, sabe que fue Katniss regresando lentamente a la superficie, incluso si para ello fue necesario pincharse el brazo con un cuchillo y quedarse inconsciente sobre la banca del jardín.

Los labios de Peeta viajan a ese punto entre la mandíbula y el hombro, a ese lugar en el que el corazón late más rápido y la sangre se arremolina furiosa. Katniss deja que un sonido de placer escape de su garganta y Peeta muerde despacio, probando. La presión en su vientre viaja más abajo y siente un vacío que sabe que sólo el chico puede llenar.

Katniss se acerca a Peeta y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, oliendo la dulce fragancia que parece estar impregnada en su cuello. Pero necesita más. Quiere más.

Sus manos comienzan a levantar la camisa de Peeta y el contacto de su pecho desnudo contra ella la hace sentir algo primitivo. La lleva a experimentar el mismo tipo de hambre que sintió en la playa. Sus dedos adquieren vida propia y bajan por la línea de vello que comienza en el ombligo de Peeta. El frío del botón de metal de sus pantalones se siente glorioso ante sus manos calientes, que bajan todavía más, hasta que sus uñas rozan la tela que cubre algo _duro. _

El sonido del cierre de metal del pantalón de Peeta al bajar es tan fuerte en la habitación silenciosa, que Katniss se sorprende que los vidrios no se hayan roto. Sobre la tela de la ropa interior, mucho más delgada que la del pantalón, la chica mueve los dedos. Arriba, abajo.

Un gruñido sale de la garganta de Peeta mientras la aprisiona con una mano a cada lado y Katniss siente que eso que está debajo de la tela de los bóxers es justamente lo que necesita para aliviar la presión entre sus piernas. No sabe _cómo,_ pero sabe justamente _dónde._

Cuando el resto la ropa del chico cae a suelo, el sonido del timbre del horno hace que los dos se sobresalten. Peeta sigue besándola pero el olor a pan quemado comienza a llenar la estancia.

–Joder– dice Peeta resoplando frustradamente.

Katniss se ríe, y el chico planta un beso en su frente. Mientras se va a la cocina, la chica no puede evitar notar el bulto que se formó entre las piernas de Peeta.

Se queda recargada en la puerta, terriblemente excitada y escurriéndose lentamente, hasta que sus piernas tocan el suelo.

Esconde la cara entre las rodillas y, aunque se está muriendo de vergüenza porque Peeta y ella estaban a punto de hacer _eso, _deja que una sonrisa se extienda triunfante en sus labios.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Se aceptan reviews con gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a la brillante Suzanne Collins.

**Advertencias:** Situaciones adultas, spoilers de Sinsajo.

**Extraña familiaridad**

Ya no hace calor. El verano se le escapó como agua entre los dedos y terminó justamente el día en el que se reencontró con Peeta. El otoño comenzó tremendamente nublado, casi nostálgico.

Su cabello aún está empapado con el agua de la ducha cuando baja a desayunar, y siente gotitas frías escurriéndole por la espalda. Sae le prepara huevos con tocino, que comparte con Buttercup.

La cocina huele a aceite quemado, a sudor, a todas esas cosas a las que huele un hogar en una mañana de domingo. Pero falta el olor a pan cocinándose en el horno para realmente sentirse en casa.

La lluvia comienza justo cuando cruza la puerta para salir a cazar. Está tentada a ir al bosque sin importar que pareciese que les estuvieran lanzando cubos llenos de agua desde el cielo, pero se arrepiente después de caminar un par de metros y escuchar un estruendo que proviene de la casa de Peeta.

Se queda congelada un momento, sintiendo el agua helada llenándole los poros. Le cuesta trabajo respirar y siente el líquido llenándole la boca, pegándole la ropa al cuerpo. Sus pies se mueven sin permiso y antes de darse cuenta, está a mitad de la calle; a la misma distancia de su casa que de la de Peeta.

Tiene que decidir.

Sabe que lo que encontrará en casa del chico no va a ser agradable, de ninguna manera. Podría regresar a su cama y envolverse en un albornoz, quedarse acurrucada frente al fuego. Pero no lo hace. Siente que encuentra un chispa (casi cósmica) que la atrae hacia la otra casa, idéntica a la suya. Hay un imán dentro de ella que la hace gravitar hacia Peeta.

Corre hasta atravesar el jardín del chico, el agua inundándole las cuencas de los ojos. Tiene que detenerse y escupir, su garganta comienza a humedecerse. No sabe si está llorando o son sólo gotas de lluvia resbalándole por las mejillas.

**Lámpara**

Las motitas de luz bailan todavía en el cabello de Peeta cuando Katniss entra a la habitación.

El resplandor amarillo languidece en un plato roto en la esquina, con un montón de comida regada hacia todas partes.

La luz se refleja mil veces en el charco de sangre espesa en el que reposa la cabeza de Peeta. El corte sobre su ceja aún tiene un pedazo de plato roto enterrado y el líquido carmesí brota implacable.

**Cobarde**

Katniss quiere correr al bosque, como cuando a su madre le traían un enfermo y el olor a carne quemada le destrozaba la nariz. Quiere huir, esconderse bajo las cobijas y esperar a que Peeta regrese de lo que seguramente fue un ataque de Hijacking.

Pero no lo hace.

Se acerca lentamente y toma entre sus manos temblorosas la cabeza de Peeta. El trozo de cerámica que tiene enterrado en la frente es lo suficientemente grande como para retirarlo con sus dedos. Cuando lo hace, la sangre comienza a brotar y el olor le provoca arcadas. Se quita la venda que recubría su muñeca después del incidente con el cuchillo y la presiona con fuerza contra la herida.

El chorro de sangre comienza a disminuir y Peeta no vuelve.

El pánico la inunda, como cuando el chico se estrelló contra el campo de fuerza en la arena y su corazón se detuvo. Respira lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que el impulso de huir es sustituido por la necesidad de traer a Peeta de vuelta.

Así que hace lo único que se le ocurre: canta.

Su propia voz se siente como sal en sus labios: rugosa, granulada, demasiado espesa, como dañada por falta de uso. Canta una canción que algún día escuchó de su padre, la canta saboreando las palabras, modulando cada tono. Canta muy cerca del oído de Peeta, queriendo injertar la melodía tan profundamente como el veneno de rastrivéspula que lo arrastró a la oscuridad.

_Podrías hundirte hasta el fondo del mar,_

_sólo, no te vayas sin mi._

_Promete que me llevarás contigo._

Katniss besa la frente del chico, muy despacio. Sus labios se curvean ante el contacto con la piel pálida de Peeta, quien abre los ojos lentamente. Las puntas rubias de sus pestañas brillan todavía con la luz de la lámpara y sus ojos azules la absorben por completo.

–Hey– dice Peeta con una voz tan débil que a Katniss le dan ganas de ponerse a llorar –¿Qué pasó?

–Nada, sólo te caíste, ¿si? No pasa nada. Fue un accidente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo tiene antes de que Peeta se de cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió, por lo pronto está lo suficientemente confundido como para dejarse ayudar. El chico se incorpora lentamente hasta quedar sentado, con la espalda aún recargada en el pecho de Katniss, que da la vuelta para poder revisar la herida.

Ha dejado de sangrar, eso es bueno. Pero la ropa de Peeta aún está llena de líquido rojo y trozos de comida que aterrizaron sobre él, su camisa verde se ha vuelto casi negra y se le pega a la piel, dejando ver los músculos de su abdomen, _perfectos_

Katniss ayuda al chico a ponerse de pie y lo lleva arriba. Sabe exactamente hacia donde dirigirse, la distribución de ambas casas es idéntica. Cuando entran a la habitación, Peeta se desploma sobre la cama y se hace un ovillo. La chica corre al baño y prende el agua de la ducha, cuando está lo suficientemente caliente para despedir vapor, regresa a la recámara y da un par de golpecitos en el hombro de Peeta, acaricia su cabello y le susurra al oído.

–Ey, despierta, deberías de darte un baño.

Como movido por resortes invisibles, el chico se levanta y camina hacia la nube de vapor que comienza a calentar la habitación. Cuando llegan al baño, Katniss está a punto de salir y dejarlo ahí, solo, para que lave la sangre de su cuerpo. Pero Peeta no se mueve. Se queda parado en la alfombrilla, con su reflejo amenazando con devorarla.

Está tentada a sentirse avergonzada, a asustarse ante la perspectiva de verlo desnudo.

Pero esa sería una barrera, y _francamente_, no necesita más muros entre ellos.

Desprende cada uno de los botones de la camisa verde del chico y la desliza sobre sus hombros. Se da cuenta que sus brazos pálidos están llenos de pecas, de que una pelusilla dorada viaja desde su ombligo hasta más abajo, que sus manos aún tiemblan. Le quita las botas de cuero y las lanza a un lado.

Desabrocha el botón de sus pantalones y los baja junto con la ropa interior. La pierna de metal se empaña con el vapor de la ducha.

Lo dirige hacia la superficie resbalosa de las baldosas del baño, hasta que el agua caliente comienza a despertarlo. Mueve sus manos hacia su cabello rubio, los rizos enredándosele en los dedos.

Katniss sale del baño como una exhalación, dejando que el cuerpo pálido de Peeta se desprenda de la sangre que se adhería a su piel.

Al fin y al cabo, es demasiado cobarde como para quedarse en la ducha.

**Reloj**

Se siente muy consciente del pasar del tiempo, como en sus segundos Juegos del Hambre, cuando cualquier acontecimiento se teñía con el tick tack de un reloj gigante.

A las diez con cinco baja a la sala. El desastre la hace detenerse en el rellano de la escalera. Recoge los platos rotos y la comida y los lanza al basurero.

A las diez con quince, mientras lava los pocos vasos que quedaron, tiene que sostenerse de la orilla del lavabo para no desfallecer. Escucha los sollozos de Peeta, su llanto le destroza el alma, su desesperación la desgarra por dentro. Los gritos terribles del chico se cuelan entre sus ojos. Quiere ayudarlo.

Un minuto después sabe que lo ayuda más, por lo pronto, dejándolo solo. Hay demonios que necesitan ser enfrentados así.

A las diez y media termina de limpiar y escucha la puerta del armario cerrándose.

Segundos después, su puño está tocando la puerta de la habitación de Peeta.

**No nightmares **

El chico le está dando la espalda cuando entra. Su peso hace una leve inclinación en la orilla del colchón y el olor a jabón inunda la estancia con un ambiente fresco y cálido a la vez. Por la ventana, ve los chorros de agua que escurren hacia abajo. El sonido de las gotas estrellándose contra todo es amortiguado por los gruesos cristales.

Piensa en la noche en la cueva, en sus cuerpos calientes fundiéndose bajo la tela del saco de dormir, en el sonido de la lluvia (tan similar al de ahora), chocando contra las rocas filosas.

Cuando Peeta voltea, nota por primera vez la magnitud real de la herida de la frente del chico. Aunque no sangra, es grande y dejará una fea marca. Se pregunta cómo llegó ahí un trozo de cerámica, pero se responde inmediatamente que durante un ataque, todo es posible.

Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y sus dientes castañean. Está vestido con un pijama sencillo, aunque aún no es medio día. Con el cielo tan plomizo como ahora, es difícil distinguir entre la mañana y la tarde.

El cabello mojado se le pega a la frente, los rizos adquieren un color más oscuro, más penetrante.

–Estás empapada– susurra Peeta con voz quebradiza.

Lo había olvidado. Su corta caminata hacia la casa del chico la dejó inundada con lluvia y aunque ya pasó un rato, no ha terminado de secarse.

–Oh, no importa– responde con un movimiento de la mano, como para restarle importancia.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos, casi pegajoso. Katniss siente la mente embotada y tiene unas ganas terribles de lanzarse a sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

–Te… ¿te quedarías – le pregunta Peeta rasgando el silencio amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia.

–Por supuesto– responde Katniss instantáneamente. Es sorprendente que Peeta le pida que se quede con él, cuando, por lo regular, durante uno de sus episodios lo primero que quiere es alejarse de ella.

Una camisa le da de lleno en el pecho y se da cuenta que el chico le ha lanzado una prenda de ropa para que se cambie.

Corre al baño y se desviste. La ropa aún mojada hace que los vellos de las piernas se le ericen. Recuerda la noche anterior, cuando Peeta y ella casi hacen _eso_. Un pánico terrible comienza a anidar en su pecho, pero lo rechaza terminantemente. Él la necesita, y ella va a estar ahí.

La camisa de Peeta le queda enorme y la cubre hasta por encima de las rodillas. Cepilla su cabello con los dedos y lo trenza lentamente.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, el chico ya está casi dormido entre las cobijas. Se da cuenta que ha dejado un espacio a su lado izquierdo, justo para que ella se recueste, así que lo hace. Repta entre las sábanas blancas y se acomoda a un lado de Peeta, usando su brazo como almohada.

Puede aspirar el olor a humedad y jabón de su cabello, sentir el suave aliento de su respiración soplando en su frente. El chico la abraza y Katniss cae dormida.

Esa noche es la primera, después de mucho tiempo, en la que no tiene pesadillas.

**Veneno**

Despiertan unas horas después, la lluvia sigue cayendo implacable así que no tiene idea de qué momento del día es. Tampoco es como si realmente importara.

El cuerpo de Peeta se siente tibio contra ella, sus brazos la aprisionan suavemente y una de sus manos descansa en su seno derecho. Siente algo duro recargado contra uno de sus muslos, pero no le podría importar menos. El calor que emanan sus piernas la hace sentirse demasiado bien.

El chico despierta un par de minutos después y tarda todavía más tiempo en darse cuenta de que su mano está contra el pecho de Katniss. Se retira inmediatamente y ve sus mejillas ruborizándose ante el hecho que su erección esté presionada contra los muslos de la chica.

Disculpas atropelladas salen de los labios de Peeta, y lo único que Katniss atina a hacer es besarlo. Despacio, diciendo que todo está bien, que hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Diciendo que, de hecho, le gusta.

Se besan durante mucho tiempo, hasta que los labios le arden y la dejan mareada. Sabe que la dureza de Peeta ha aumentado, y que no es justo seguir con algo que no podrá terminar, no ahora.

–Desayunemos. O comamos, lo que sea.– Dice Katniss mientras se quita de encima la pesada colcha.

–Te alcanzo en un momento.

La chica sale de la habitación y baja a la cocina, que se ve mucho más limpia que cuando llegó. Encuentra un quesito de cabra, manzanas y bollos dentro de un recipiente. Unta el queso en el pan y corta las manzanas en rodajas perfectas.

Peeta entra a la cocina rascándose el vientre, con una mano enredada en los rizos rubios y la playera del pijama subida hasta las costillas.

_Irremediablemente guapo. _Piensa Katniss intentando con todas sus fuerzas regresar la mirada al desayuno.

El chico se sienta frente a ella y come. La marca sobre su ceja se ha vuelto de color rojo brillante, y la sangre seca se acumula en un trozo del tamaño de un limón.

Terminan la comida en silencio y cuando Katniss se levanta para recoger los platos, la mano de Peeta se cierra sobre su muñeca.

–Lo siento– dice el chico mientras la mira a los ojos.

–Estamos a mano, ¿no?– Responde Katniss señalando el corte que se realizó ella misma en el antebrazo.

Peeta sonríe y sale de la cocina.

**Deber**

Es estúpido pensar que no quiere deberle nada a Peeta, porque le debe la vida. Cada maldita exhalación que sale de su cuerpo es consecuencia de lo que el chico ha hecho por ella. Mientras enjabona los trastes, tres lágrimas gordas escurren por sus mejillas y la culpa la debilita. Todo lo malo que le pasa a Peeta es por causa suya. Los sollozos la llenan de temblores hasta que queda sentada en el piso frío de la cocina.

El chico entra y se da cuenta que se ha quitado el pijama, y que ahora viste una playera sencilla y unos vaqueros desgastados. Ella aún lleva la camisa de Peeta abotonada hasta las rodillas, pero la desnudez de sus piernas la hace sentirse pequeña, ridícula y avergonzada, llorando en el piso de la cocina, con el pelo enredado y las mejillas encendidas.

Peeta la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a un sillón. El tacto del terciopelo bajo sus piernas se siente bien, pero no es lo que necesita. Acerca a Peeta hacia ella y se sienta en su regazo. Llora sobre su hombro hasta que siente la tela mojada bajo sus mejillas y, por razones que cree entender completamente, Peeta también llora.

Recuerda su antigua vida, cuando un minero moría en la mesa de la cocina frente a ella, mientras su madre hacía a un lado los remedios de hierbas y se limitaba a apretar la mano de aquél que estaba acompañando al difunto.

Recuerda que las familias se abrazaban, que lloraban ruidosamente sosteniéndose unos a otros. Así que lo hace. Sostiene a Peeta y enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico hasta que ambos se agotan y duermen en el sillón, con las piernas entrelazadas y una fina manta cubriéndolos hasta la barbilla.

Antes de que el sueño la arrastre se pregunta si así será el resto de su vida. Llorar hasta cansarse, dormir, despertar con Peeta a su lado, comer, llorar de nuevo…

Cuando despierta con fuego en el vientre, se da cuenta de que su vida no será así, _para nada._

**Sed**

La mano de Peeta, traza círculos sobre su vientre. Se da cuenta que la camisa que trae puesta ha subido hasta sus costillas y que los dedos del chico juguetean con el borde de su ropa interior.

No sabe qué hacer.

Así que lo dice.

–Para.

Peeta se detiene inmediatamente, sus manos se mueven torpes fuera del alcance de Katniss. La chica se pone de pie y se da a si misma un segundo para recomponerse, para acallar las miles de voces en su cabeza que le dicen que se detenga.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre el chico mientras coge aire y cuando sus alientos se encuentran, lo besa con la boca abierta. Toma la mano de Peeta y la dirige hacia su seno izquierdo, mientras la otra mano se detiene al final de su columna. Desliza la ropa interior fuera de ella y la mano del chico se coloca en los muslos de Katniss. Él la mira a los ojos, preguntando si quiere que siga. La chica asiente y lo besa con fuerza.

Los dedos de Peeta son una contracción que le acelera el pulso. Se mueven bajo de ella, rompen la realidad y la convierten en un remolino de colores que le arde en el pecho. Comienza con el pulgar, que traza círculos en ese pequeño botón de carne hasta que suelta un gemido. El sonido parece haber inyectado más energía en Peeta, que usa un dedo para penetrarla. Se siente bien, pero necesita más, un dedo es muy poco, y como si el chico le hubiera leído la mente, otro de sus dedos acompaña al primero y hace que se derrita como un pedazo de mantequilla en una sartén demasiado caliente. Su cadera comienza a moverse, rítmica, dilatándose bajo la presencia abrumadora de otro ser que encaja en ella, _perfectamente._

Tiene la camisa desabrochada y el sujetador aún puesto, y cuando los labios de Peeta encuentran su seno derecho, sabe que debe concentrarse en sólo una sensación si no quiere volverse loca y tirar todo por la borda. Así que atrapa los labios del chico entre los suyos y embiste hasta que la lengua le arde. Los dedos de Peeta se mueven aún entre las piernas de Katniss, que, en un segundo, siente un fuego que le carcome las venas y hace que su cabeza se sienta en llamas. Es un fuego diferente, y es demasiado, y Katniss explota en una única contracción bajo el pulgar y el índice de Peeta.

Siente los vaqueros del chico mojados debajo de ella, y esa humedad, casi viscosa, la atrae de nuevo a la realidad.

Los dos en el sillón, ella casi desnuda, él completamente vestido, con sus dedos aún dentro de Katniss. Cuando comienza a deslizarlos fuera de ella, la chica lo detiene y le susurra al oído…

–No, quédate.

Así que lo hace, deja ambos dedos dentro mientras recuperan el aliento y sus respiraciones se normalizan y se acompasan de nuevo.

Katniss quiere quedarse así para siempre, sentada en el regazo de Peeta, con sus manos pálidas jugando en donde nadie la había tocado antes

**En la punta de la lengua**

Lo siguiente que sabe es que un par de puños golpean la puerta de Peeta. El chico se levanta rápido y el último rastro de somnolencia abandona sus ojos mientras se alisa el pelo.

Katniss se cubre con la cobija que estaba sobre el sillón mientras el chico abre la puerta muy despacio.

Una voz masculina llega del otro lado de la puerta, y Katniss quiere cavar un agujero y meter la cabeza en él cuando escucha que el que está al otro lado de la puerta grita.

–¡¿Qué demonios?

0_0_0_0

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, les juro que me alegran la vida y me impulsan a continuar. Y para los que pusieron la historia dentro de sus favoritos pero no dejaron review, *hace sonido desaprobatorio*, me alegro de que les guste, pero recuerden que sus palabras me hacen mejorar. Un beso.

La canción que usé de referencia es C'est la Mort, de The Civil Wars.

Originalmente: _You can sink, to the bottom of the sea, just don't go without me. Cross your heart to take me when you leave._


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a la brillante Suzanne Collins.

**Advertencias:** Situaciones adultas, spoilers de Sinsajo.

**Need**

Gale está al otro lado de la puerta.

Katniss aspira desde el sillón el olor a menta que despide su cuello, imagina sus ojos grises dilatándose ante la mirada azul de Peeta, quien tiene mal abrochados los pantalones y marcas de mordidas en el cuello pálido.

Sabe que Gale está imaginando demasiado, que sabe que hay una chica ahí, pero que puede ser cualquier otra. Que el ambiente huele a sudor y a_ eso _y a Katniss le aterra la idea de salir de debajo de las mantas.

Pero sus pies asoman por un lado del sillón, sólo lo suficiente para ser vistos por Gale.

El silencio se extiende entre ambos, condensando el aire y haciendo que las piernas le tiemblen demasiado.

Cuando Gale habla, su voz se escucha diferente, masculina, mayor.

–Fui a buscar a Katniss a su casa, pero no había alguien. Supuse que tu sabrías dónde está.

–Justo aquí– dice Peeta mientras señala los pies de la chica.

–Oh, ya veo.

Escucha los pasos de Gale alejándose de ella, y después, el sonido de algo que se rompe. Gale le ha dado una patada a uno de los estúpidos gnomos de jardín de Peeta, y lo ha dejado hecho pedazos.

Cuando Katniss sale del sillón quiere gritar, quiere golpear el pecho de Peeta, jalarle el cabello y mirarlo con odio.

Así que lo único que hace es murmurar, hablar por lo bajo, casi escupiendo ácido por los labios.

–Idiota.

**Sweet**

Mientras camina hacia el bosque, el peso de lo que acaba de hacer cae sobre sus hombros como un yunque gigantesco. Le dijo a Peeta que era un idiota, salió corriendo de su casa, fue a buscar a Gale.

Tres ramitas apuntan hacia el norte, hacia en el lugar en el que siempre se encontraban. Camina silenciosa como siempre, el arco y las flechas colgadas en la espalda, rebotando con cada paso que da. Las nubes se vuelven grises sobre su cabeza y un viento helado mece su cabello de un lado hacia otro, le congela las pupilas y le entume los dedos.

No quería que Gale se enterara así. No quería que la encontrara en casa de Peeta, que rompiera su burbuja de intimidad y la obligara a admitir demasiado pronto algo de lo que ni siquiera ella está segura. Se siente estúpida, mil veces ridícula y furiosa con Peeta por haber hecho tan obvio que ella estaba ahí.

Pero también se siente culpable.

Por no poder admitir frente a su mejor amigo que quiere estar con Peeta, por no poder perdonar a Gale, por odiarlo aunque el sentimiento le carcoma las entrañas.

–Así que tu y Mellark, ¿eh? No es que sea sorpresa, pero no creí que fueras tan estúpida como para estar con alguien que pasó semanas intentado matarte.

La voz de Gale rompe la tranquilidad del bosque y le llena los labios de respuestas cortantes, pero no puede hablar. Se sienta a un lado de Gale y mira su aliento formando nubecitas de vapor caliente dentro de la atmósfera helada.

Recuerda a Prim, en llamas, corriendo mientras el miedo y el dolor la consumían hasta convertirse en un trozo de piel chamuscada , un aliento febril la inunda y la imagen de su hermanita muerta y la trampa de Gale se mezclan, se funden hasta convertirse en el mismo terrible acto que la dejó marchita por dentro.

No hablan. Simplemente esperan. El chico y la chica que se conocieron tantos años atrás, unidos por la necesidad de mantener vivas a sus familias. Pero incluso eso les ha sido arrebatado y no pueden encontrar algo en común, algo que los una fuertemente a pesar de todo.

Están a centímetros de distancia, bastaría extender su mano para tomar la de Gale, así que lo hace. Sus manos de cazador se sienten demasiado bien, callosas y fuertes, de piel aceitunada como la suya.

–Perdón

Escuchar las disculpas de Gale es más de lo que puede soportar, pero asiente mientras mira hacia la espesura del bosque (aún no se atreve a ver sus ojos) y un par de lágrimas gordas escurren por sus mejillas.

La realidad es que no puede perdonar a Gale, no concibe lo que significa perdón. ¿A caso es olvidar? Pues ella no puede olvidar lo que pasó en el capitolio, por más que lo intente. Tal vez perdón sea dejarlo ir en paz, superar el rencor que la destruye un poco cada día. Eso sí puede hacerlo. Y sólo se le ocurre una manera.

**Regret**

Besa a Gale despacio, sin mover las manos de los costados. Ninguno de los dos separa los labios, son sólo bocas que se encuentran, que saben a nieve derretida y agujas de pino. Es un beso corto, frío, incómodo.

Es un beso de despedida.

Cuando se separan, los ojos de Gale brillan con la luz que se cuela entre las hojas de los árboles y su pecho sube y baja con el sonido de una respiración entrecortada.

Ve el fuego en sus ojos, ve su propio reflejo de venganza e ira en el chico que está frente a ella, y sin lugar a dudas, logra aclarar su mente.

Katniss lo entiende ahora. Necesita a Peeta como el aire para respirar, necesita sus manos tibias en su espalda, su cabello rubio en sus labios y el océano de sus ojos azules para hundirse en él, para tranquilizar su piel chamuscada y derretida. No puede estar con Gale, porque es _fuego _y francamente, no necesita acercarse más al sol.

Así que cuando Gale lo pregunta, sólo hay una respuesta posible:

–¿Lo amas?

–Si– la palabra es tan obvia, que casi se echa a reír cuando se da cuenta que esa opresión en el pecho por ocultar la verdad se desvanece rápidamente.

–Bien, Catnip.

**Culpa**

Se entera que Gale estaba en el distrito 12 por algún estúpido e intrascendente asunto gubernamental. Por supuesto, Sae estaba enterada y le hubiera advertido _"si no hubieras pasado ¡todo el día en casa ese chico haciendo quién sabe que cosas!_".

Corre de regreso a casa de Peeta y lo encuentra sentado frente al fuego, con los vaqueros desgastados aún si abrocharse bien y el torso desnudo brillando bajo la luz que desprenden los maderos de la chimenea.

Cuando voltea para encontrarse con su mirada, una ola de culpa la atraviesa como un hierro hirviendo. Lágrimas cruzan su rostro pálido, y sus ojos azules, inyectados en sangre, se entrecierran con esfuerzo.

–Peeta, lo siento.

–Pensé que te habías ido, con él, para siempre– dice Peeta con un hilo de voz mientras clava sus uñas en sus rodillas y se balancea incontrolablemente hacia atrás y hacia delante. –¿Quién eres, Katniss?

Peeta está teniendo un flashback. Tiembla se pies a cabeza y se sostiene de la orilla de la mesa con una mano mientras con la otra jala sus rizos rubios hasta casi arrancarlos. Katniss sabe que es su culpa, que haber huido al bosque con Gale desencadenó el veneno que corre todavía en la sangre de Peeta. Fue su culpa, así que tiene que remediarlo.

Fuera, un resplandor de luz cruza el cielo y un estruendo hace que sus articulaciones se tensen. La lluvia empieza a caer implacable sobre los tejados.

Peeta grita de dolor mientras estrella su frente contra la orilla de la mesa una y otra vez. La palabra _muto_ escapando interminablemente de sus labios.

**Lluvia**

Se acerca a Peeta muy despacio, como le aconsejó el doctor Aurelius. "_No hagas movimientos repentinos, háblale con voz calmada, intenta alejarlo de objetos peligrosos, recuérdale la realidad"_

–Hey, Peeta. Soy yo, Katniss. ¿Me recuerdas? Me regalaste una hogaza de pan hace unos años.– Dice Katniss con el tono de voz más calmado que logra. Por alguna extraña razón, no considera apropiado recordarle que estuvieron juntos hace algunas horas. Prefiere retroceder más en el pasado, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas.

–Estaba lloviendo, ¿real o no?

–Real. Estaba lloviendo, justo como ahora.

Peeta aleja su frente del borde filoso de la mesa y fija la mirada en las ventanas, que escurren agua de lluvia a caudales.

El chico se pone de pie y cruza rápidamente el umbral.

Katniss corre detrás de él hasta llegar al centro de la aldea de los vencedores, ese lindo jardín con una fuente en el centro.

Está empapada y helada hasta los huesos y Peeta está igual, con el pelo oscurecido por el agua pegándosele a la frente y los labios amoratados por el frío. Tiembla incontrolablemente.

La chica se acerca para ver los ojos de Peeta. Azules de nuevo. No tienen el color turbio que los acecha durante un ataque, el chico del pan vuelve despacio. Deja de jalarse el cabello y sus manos caen sobre sus muslos. Levanta la barbilla y encuentra unos ojos grises mirándolo a través de una cortina de lluvia.

–Katniss.

Su propio nombre en labios de Peeta suena dulce.

**Salvation**

Katniss corre hacia el chico y enreda los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se besan con los labios mojados, la lluvia cae sobre ellos sin detenerse un segundo. Sus ropas hacen sonidos extraños al separarse y el frío del exterior se arremolina a su alrededor. El agua los une, casi los santifica cuando sus labios se separan y sus alientos se encuentran en un beso sin labios.

Cuando oye hablar a Peeta, sabe que ha vuelto, y sabe que lo que pasó hace unas horas en el bosque con Gale no podría cambiar lo que siente, _ni en mil años._

–Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.

El agua sigue cayendo del cielo, como una bendición que baja y choca estrepitosa sobre sus cuerpos conjugados.

–¡Ey, niños, les va a dar pulmonía!

El grito de Haymitch los separa y ven al hombre corriendo hacia ellos con una sombrilla.

_Ridículo, _piensa Katniss, no es como si pudieran estar más mojados de lo que están ahora. Pero dejan que Haymitch los cubra bajo la tela negra del paraguas y los tres caminan apretujados hacia la casa de la chica.

El fuego del hogar los recibe inmediatamente junto con el olor del estofado que prepara Sae. Comen los cuatro en la cocina, y las manos de Katniss y Peeta no se separan ni por un instante bajo la mesa.

Haymitch les guiña un ojo antes de salir por la puerta acompañado con la anciana. Ahora que ha dejado de llover, un par de rayos de sol tímidos aún alcanzan a bañarlos antes de que el crepúsculo traiga oscuridad.

Katniss y Peeta, aún con las manos entrelazadas, suben a la habitación.

**Always you**

Katniss se derrite en la cama, las sábanas blancas tragando su cuerpo delgado, la piel ardiendo con anticipación.

Respira entrecortadamente, su aliento escapa entre sus dientes demasiado ruidoso. Ve su pecho levantarse una y otra vez.

Bajo la luz de la luna que entra por los cristales de la ventana, borroso entre motitas de polvo, Peeta camina hacia ella. Sus piernas se mueven rítmicas, acompasadas, haciendo que la tela de los vaqueros emita un extraño sonido que se confunde con el tintineo de la hebilla de su cinturón al bajar y chocar contra el suelo.

Katniss se incorpora en la cama antes de que Peeta la alcance y comience a besarla. Sus labios se encuentran, se separan y se juntan. La chica siente un pequeño volcán en el pecho que arde durante mil exhalaciones, hasta que sus bocas toman caminos separados.

La de Peeta se mueve hacia los hombros de Katniss, llenos de pecas y quemados por el sol. La de la chica besa un par de rizos rubios y después se detiene en su frente. Él comienza a quitarle la blusa, deslizando los tirantes bajo sus brazos.

Las manos de Katniss se posan entre los omóplatos del chico, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda contraerse entre cada respiración. La humedad de la lluvia repta entre sus cuerpos y ella se deshace de la blusa, la tela quema sobre su piel ardiente.

Sus torsos desnudos chocan con un sonido pegajoso. La chica siente los labios de Peeta en sus clavículas, llenando su cuello de saliva mientras jadea en busca de aire. La habitación se siente demasiado caliente. Sus manos se mueven solas hasta encontrar la espalda baja del chico y se posan ahí, trazando círculos uniformes.

Los labios de Peeta viajan cada vez más abajo. Ambos están tumbados en la cama y la boca del chico choca contra sus costillas, contra su ombligo. Cuando alcanza la orilla de los pantalones, usa ambas manos para bajarlos junto con la ropa interior.

Le cuesta trabajo comprender que está completamente desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Peeta. Se siente pequeña y atrapada, asustada. La luz de la luna se refleja en los músculos cincelados del abdomen del chico, que entrecierra los ojos mientras busca de nuevo los labios de Katniss.

Es entonces cuando siente eso. Algo duro que se recarga contra su centro y que hace que sienta los latidos de su corazón en el vientre. Mueve su mano contra él y lo acaricia sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Peeta lanza un gruñido mientras mueve las caderas, acompasándolas con las manos pequeñas de Katniss. Él se sostiene con una mano a cada lado de ella, mientras se besan de nuevo.

Peeta hace un sonido extraño, casi de dolor y la chica sabe que la poca ropa que le queda lo está molestando, así que la desliza hacia abajo hasta que el chico queda completamente al descubierto. La mano de Katniss se mueve de nuevo hacia Peeta y aprieta, se mueve hacia arriba y abajo, juega con la punta y jadea mientras sus ojos se encuentran.

El azul en los ojos del chico se vuelve casi violeta bajo unas pupilas tremendamente dilatadas. Las manos de él viajan hacia el centro de ella y juegan con el pequeño botón de nervios hasta que Katniss se revuelve entre las sábanas y lanza grititos de placer. Usa dos dedos para penetrarla, pero ella quiere más. Lo necesita.

Quiere estar con él, quiere sentir sus cuerpos como arcilla, juntándose bajo el calor de la habitación, modelándose infinitamente bajo dedos trémulos y jadeos lacerantes.

Peeta la mira a los ojos, preguntando si está bien. Katniss asiente mientras embiste contra él.

Cuando la penetra, sus piernas se vuelven gelatina y el dolor que alguna vez le dijeron que sentiría se convierte en nada bajo el placer de ese otro cuerpo que se mueve debajo de ella, que encaja perfecto dentro de ella.

Peeta se mueve rítmicamente junto con las caderas de Katniss, sus ojos no se separan ni un segundo. Se mueven al unísono, con el sonido del aire meciendo las ramas de los árboles del jardín como música de fondo.

De pronto, Katniss siente un fuego diferente, raro, caliente y p_erfect_o que se expande desde su vientre y se deja ir, explota con el nombre de Peeta en los labios en una sola contracción que retuerce todos sus músculos.

Peeta también termina, y siente líquido caliente escurriendo bajo sus muslos mientras los ojos del chico recobran su color azul calmado.

Sus pechos se mueven agitados arriba y abajo. Sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar hasta que se duermen con las piernas enredadas bajo el revoltijo de sábanas y ropa húmeda. Antes de que el sueño la arrastre, Peeta susurra un "_te amo_" directo en su oído.

**Siempre**

A mediodía baja a desayunar, con el cabello enredado y unas manos que se mueven solas hasta entrelazarse con las de Peeta.

Dos minutos después lo besa con el sonido del fuego de la estufa crepitando como música de fondo. Son treinta segundos de labios que chocan, manos que se mueven demasiado temblorosas, casi tímidas, caderas que encajan sobre la tela y una columna que se recarga en las repisas de la cocina.

Son Katniss y Peeta, ambos en llamas, besándose como si el mundo se acabara mañana (quién dice que no lo hará). Son dos cuerpos bajo un saco de dormir, escondidos en una cueva mientras escuchan la lluvia. Son dos almas que se encuentran, que respiran con la boca abierta hasta que sus alientos se mezclan y se vuelven el mismo.

Están rotos, y siempre lo estarán. Pero si juntan los fragmentos, tal vez haya una persona completa escalando, intentando sobrevivir, dispuesta a comer bayas venenosas en una arena que poco a poco se vuelve un mal sueño.

**Miedo**

Sale a cazar.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se extienden como agua dentro de su cerebro. Se repliegan, se expanden y hacen que la caminata a su lugar de caza tarde el triple de tiempo de lo normal.

Se sienta en una roca y examina cada uno de los lugares en los que Peeta la besó. Aún siente los labios del chico trazando caminos en su piel chamuscada.

Está a punto de sonreír, pero se da cuenta de algo.

Recuerda una conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con su madre, una en la que explicaba cómo venían los niños al mundo, y qué hacer para evitar traer uno cuando aún no es tiempo.

Se da cuenta que ignoró por completo los consejos de su madre.

El miedo la inunda por completo. Lo siente reptando como una serpiente en sus articulaciones, endureciendo sus músculos, llenándole la boca de algodón.

Cae de bruces en el suelo y la posibilidad que se asentó en su mente como veneno demasiado poderoso, la abruma y la deja hecha pedazos, sentada en el bosque, llorando ante solamente la perspectiva de lo que podría pasar si fuera cierto.

_Por favor, que no sea cierto._

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Muchas gracias por los reviews, las críticas y las recomendaciones. Como espero que se haya notado, intenté hacer el lemmon un poco más despacio. Ya saben, era importante, siendo la primera vez, pero la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo ser explícita. Creo que un lemmon queda mejor si se hace más "matafórico", sin usar las palabras exactas. Porque ellos no sólo tienen sexo. Son dos personas reencontrándose, amándose.

Para los que creyeron que era Haymitch en la puerta, en el capítulo pasado ¡pues no! *insertar risa diabólica* De hecho, necesitaba despedirme del personaje Gale antes de poder dar el siguiente paso en la relación de Katniss y Peeta. Creo que hasta que Katniss se despide de él, es cuando realmente se da cuenta de que lo que siente por el chico del pan es amor.

Recuerden que sus comentarios es de lo que se alimenta esta historia, y me siento sumamente honrada de que les guste. Gracias a los que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos y a los que le pusieron alerta.

No me queda más que pedirles, humildemente, que me hagan saber lo que piensan sobre este fanfic que me quita el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a la brillante Suzanne Collins.

**Advertencias:** Situaciones adultas, spoilers de Sinsajo.

**Like the rainbow (Peeta)**

Peeta extiende una mancha de color azul en el lienzo, demasiado perezosa, casi encharcada con la cantidad de pintura que no se ha molestado en disminuir. Mezcla un poco de blanco y mueve el pincel en volutas que suben y bajan para darle forma a una nube esponjosa que se disuelve un poco a la derecha, donde el sol brilla con más fuerza. Pinta hojitas de pasto en el fondo, mezclando verde y azul, y por qué no, un poco de gris para simular el polvo de carbón que se deposita como cenizas en el suelo brillante de inicios de primavera. Pintar a ella es difícil. Tiene que recurrir a la memoria y las imágenes que tiene de su cabello o sus labios no son muy nítidas, pero hace lo posible. El pincel se mueve siguiendo las intrincadas trenzas que se anudan al fondo, toma un color casi dorado y lo realza con toques de amarillo y blanco, escoge una brocha de punta microscópica para detallar los cabellos que escaparon de las trenzas y que caen sobre su cara. Toma un azul brillante para pintar sus ojos, un blanco prístino para su blusita y un rosa pálido para sus labios cuarteados.

Prim lo mira fijamente desde el lienzo.

El dolor de su pérdida se arraiga dentro de él y no puede evitar pensar en su hermana, cazando en el bosque, moviéndose entre los árboles.

**Ahora (Katniss)**

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa sentada en el bosque.

Despierta para ver un sol de mediodía cayendo implacable, haciendo que los parches de piel quemada le ardan dolorosamente en los hombros. Tamborilea dos dedos sobre su vientre, y el miedo la inunda de nuevo, volviendo su sangre pesada y sus lágrimas tan espesas, que no pueden salir por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Corre de regreso hacia el pueblo, y llega a un edificio blanco, demasiado limpio como para concordar con el polvo de carbón que todavía cubre todo. Recuerda que el doctor Aurelius le dio el nombre de uno de sus colegas que trabajaría en el distrito doce, en caso de que necesitara algo.

Y ahora, necesita algo. Quiere saber si su peor miedo se volvió realidad.

Tiene el flequillo sudado y nota que las personas se mueven hacia los lados mientras camina por un pasillo demasiado estrecho, demasiado blanco. Le recuerda al capitolio y el olor a antiséptico le da ganas de vomitar. El nuevo hospital tiene poca gente, muchos todavía creen que es mejor curarse con hierbas y no con los extraños brebajes que están formados en limpias botellitas en anaqueles de metal.

La última puerta a la derecha se abre con un golpe y un hombre con bata blanca la mira detrás de una pila de papeles amarillentos. Se nota la sorpresa en sus ojos y en su voz temblorosa, pero aún así, hace pasar a Katniss y le ordena que se siente.

Su respiración agitada hace que le duela el pecho y habla a borbotones, desde el fondo de ella misma, sorprendida por la cantidad de resolución que logró reunir para ver al médico.

No da detalles, pero logra explicar el panorama general.

Quiere estrellar su puño contra la cara del doctor cuando éste sonríe con todos sus perfectos dientes blancos. Se contiene cuando el hombre comienza a explicarle con palabras fáciles, como si fuera una niña pequeña, como si fuera estúpida.

Alcanza a ver su reflejo en la ventana que da hacia la calle.

Sus ojos están desorbitados, su cabello explota en mil direcciones y su ropa está llena de la tierra suelta del bosque.

Tal vez el doctor no la está tratando como estúpida, simplemente ve la locura en sus ojos y prefiere hablar despacio, como intentando tranquilizar a un animal salvaje.

**Fotos (Peeta)**

Limpia sus manos con lienzo blanco y lo lanza hacia el piso cuando ve la pintura terminada (si es que alguna obra de arte puede estar realmente "completa"). La cubre con una playera desgastada y sale de su casa, cruza la calle y abre con un empujón la puerta de Katniss.

Sus casas nunca están realmente cerradas, así que puede ir y venir como le plazca.

Piensa en hacer algo de comer, hornear un poco de pan y probablemente preparar limonada. Seguramente a Katniss le gustará cuando regrese de cazar. Recuerda el día antes del tour de la victoria, cuando los estilistas entraron como remolinos de colores dentro de la casa, recuerda que Octavia traía un paquete entre las manos y que se lo dio a la madre de Katniss, quien lo recibió con un montón de "gracias" brotándole de los labios. Era un libro de cocina del capitolio.

Tal vez debería buscarlo, encontrar la receta del estofado de cordero con ciruelas que tanto le gusta e intentar sustituir los ingredientes para conseguir algo medianamente decente.

Sube a un banquillo e inmediatamente, en una de las repisas de madera, encuentra el pesado volumen de color verde brillante, con fotos de deliciosos platillos en la portada. Cuando lo jala, otro libro cae al piso.

Es un libro delgado, pequeño, encuadernado torpemente en una tela a cuadros.

Sabe que no es suyo, que debería devolverlo a la repisa y fingir que jamás lo vio. Pero está seguro que Katniss no sabe que ese revoltijo de páginas existe, si lo supiera, lo habría llevado junto con el libro de plantas de su padre.

Lo abre muy despacio, saboreando el olor a papel viejo.

La primera foto es de su madre. Una niña rubia, preciosa, idéntica a Prim. La segunda es de su padre. Tiene en las manos un casco de minero y el fondo gris acentúa su expresión severa, seguramente es la foto que tomaban de todos los trabajadores por requisito del gobierno. Debieron haber sacado la foto de los expedientes y la regresaron a su familia cuando el padre de Katniss murió.

La tercera foto es de Katniss y Prim, las dos muy pequeñas. Peeta se pregunta cuánto habrá costado tomar esa foto, pero se responde que, por tradición, todos lo habitantes del distrito deben ser retratados al menos una vez.

La mayor sonríe despreocupadamente mientras acuna a su hermanita en sus brazos. Dos gruesas trenzas caen a los lados de su cabeza y el mismo vestido rojo a cuadros que usó cuando cantó el primer día de escuela, cae sólo un poco bajo sus rodillas huesudas. Prim ve fijamente a la cámara y su poco pelo rubio contrasta con su ropita grisácea.

Peeta imagina una niña idéntica a Katniss pero con el cabello un poco más rizado y con los ojos azules, corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos y la palabra _papi_ escapando de sus labios.

El amor que siente por esa niña es tan repentino que tiene que sostenerse de la mesa de la cocina. Puede aspirar la fragancia de su cabello castaño, sentir sus dedos pequeños entrelazándose con los suyos.

Empuja inmediatamente el pensamiento de su cabeza mientras guarda la foto en el bolsillo cerca de su corazón.

No puede pensar así, al menos no ahora.

Pero no puede evitar imaginar su dulce risa mientras comienza a leer la receta de estofado de cordero.

**Pill (Katniss)**

El doctor le explica que no puede quedar embarazada, que el estrés postraumático de alguna perversamente sabia manera hizo que su periodo se detuviera. Lo sabe porque es su médico, y porque sus expedientes le fueron enviados desde el capitolio.

El alivio no es instantáneo. El miedo aún repta dentro de ella, negándose a desaparecer.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el doctor le da una cajita con pastillas blancas y le dice como tomarlas, le aconseja que comience ahora mismo. Toma la primera píldora con un poco de agua y siente que quema al bajar por su garganta.

Da las gracias torpemente y sale del hospital.

Se sienta en una banca de la plaza, bajo un ciprés amarillento por el otoño. Lleva una mano hacia su vientre y por fin siente alivio.

Está sana y salva, no hay nada que temer.

Pero también siente algo más, un nudo que empieza en su estómago y termina en su garganta. Tal vez porque se permitió, por una milésima de segundo, imaginar a un niño rubio con ojos grises y a Peeta acunándolo entre sus brazos, besando su cabecita, sonriendo.

No debería importarle.

No le importa.

Aún así, un muro dentro de ella comienza a romperse, _lentamente_.

**Madera (Peeta)**

Encuentra entre sus cosas un portarretratos de caoba, adentro, una foto de él mismo con la corona de vencedor ocupa toda la imagen. Saca la foto rápidamente, casi rompiéndola, y coloca la foto de Prim y su hermana.

Pone el portarretratos sobre la chimenea de Katniss, y un vasito con una prímula acompaña a las hermanas sonrientes.

Escucha los pasos pesados de Katniss en la puerta y corre para abrir. La encuentra en el umbral, despeinada y llorosa, con las mejillas hinchadas y húmedas con lágrimas. Sólo atina a enredar sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras llora.

Cuando logra tranquilizarse, pregunta qué pasó.

Katnis explica todo atropelladamente, arreglándoselas para que la palabra "embarazo" jamás salga de sus labios.

–Oh, así que creíste que… oh– dice Peeta en un susurro.

**Brave (Katniss)**

Katniss es valiente. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que le cuesta trabajo olvidar, a pesar de que llora casi todas las noches, sigue siendo valiente.

Y la muestra más grande de ello es que se atrevió a hablar con Peeta, a decirle lo que había pasado. No se encerró en ella misma, no huyó. Enfrentó lo inevitable, se sintió decidida a protegerse a si misma, a proteger a Peeta, a decir la verdad.

Cuando termina de sollozar, ve que el chico también ha llorado, aunque no está muy segura de por qué. Limpia una lágrima que escurre por la mejilla rubia y ríe.

Ríe porque se siente ridícula, porque se asustó terriblemente, porque, por extraño que parezca, no tiene miedo. Porque los brazos de Peeta la hacen sentirse segura.

**Despertar (Katniss)**

A veces ocurre. Un día te despiertas y te das cuenta que todo ha cambiado (aunque por fuera se vea igual). La luz que entra por las cortinas, el olor a aceite quemado de la cocina, la pila de trastes que sólo crece hacia arriba.

Afuera, el aire sopla tan fuerte que las ramas que chocan contra la ventana le hacen sobresaltarse.

A veces ocurre. Que extrañas tanto que sientes un frío nuclear atravesándote el pecho, que amas tanto que el mismo frío se derrite en chorros de lava ardiendo.

Buttercup entra a la habitación y sube a su cama ceremoniosamente. Es gato y a los gatos les pertenece todo. Se acomoda en la almohada y empieza a ronronear mientras lame su cola esponjada. Recuerda a Prim compartiendo almohada con esa bola de pelos.

A veces ocurre, que quieres volver a ser quien eras antes.

Katniss quiere ser valiente de nuevo. Sabe que jamás volverá a ser la misma, que está demasiado rota. Pero se atreve a buscar, y entre los trozos de su antigua vida encuentra un pedacito de valentía y se aferra a él con ambas manos, la obliga a tomar a Peeta por las orejas y, aunque está dormido todavía, besarlo con la boca abierta y la lengua llena de saliva.

El tiempo languidece, se mueve con ritmo constante y al pasar de unos segundos, el chico se separa de ella y le sonríe.

–¿Estás bien?

La pregunta le hace reír. Es la pregunta de siempre, la que comenzó en la arena y la que aún se hacen el uno al otro todo el tiempo, asegurándose que siguen respirando.

–Si, cariño.

La palabra se siente como miel en sus labios, graciosa y espesa, pero correcta. Porque sólo ella le puede decir así, porque se siente bien llamarlo por un nombre especial, porque vale la pena ver los labios de Peeta extendiéndose para formar una sonrisa.

**Some Moonlight (Peeta)**

Cuando la tarde muere en una explosión de colores terracota y la luna sale de entre las nubes, Peeta toma un frasco lleno de moras y las coloca en hielo. Toma a Katniss de la mano y salen por la puerta trasera.

Recostados en el jardín, con la luz de la luna volviendo su piel de color plateado, se mueven al unísono. Juntan sus labios sin besarse, simplemente respirando el aliento del otro, compartiendo el aire que escapa demasiado caliente de sus bocas, dándose vida el uno al otro.

Como siempre, las manos de Peeta se mueven demasiado rápido y toman una de las moras que está en el recipiente y la colocan suavemente sobre los labios de Katniss, quien la mastica hasta que su lengua deja de juguetear y la traga. Toma la siguiente mora, muy fría, y hace que ruede por los hombros de la chica, podría viajar hacia abajo, hacia sus manos morenas y sus codos cuarteados, o más a la izquierda, donde sus clavículas apuntan el camino hacia su pecho perfecto.

Mueve la pequeña frutita violeta sobre un camino sinuoso de piel y curvas, que termina en su ombligo. Deposita un beso en su vientre mientras come la mora que descansaba ahí. La piel del cuello se le eriza cuando Katniss se sube la blusa y la saca con un resoplido por su cabeza. Aún puede ver sus costillas marcadas bajo la piel, las clavículas demasiado protuberantes, la piel chamuscada y arreglada en parches irregulares.

Pero no le importa.

Es perfecta tal y como es, y su piel quemada es tan parecida a la de él que lo único concebible es que estén juntos. Es hermosa, perfecta, demasiado buena. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no sea la misma chica de la trenza intrincada del día de la cosecha, es suya.

_Suya._

Desliza ambas manos entre los muslos de la chica, generando movimientos sinuosos bajo la tela de la falda azul. Lleva el pulgar hacia la tela blanca que se humedece con cada contracción y que hace que sienta una presión insoportable en los pantalones.

Se deshace de su ropa y la repentina desnudez de Katniss lo llena de un sentimiento cálido, flexible. Hay dedos y lenguas por todas partes, jugo de mora llenando su lengua y sudor y agua helada de hielos derretidos moviéndose contradictoria en su piel ardiente.

Todo es caliente y duro, y cuando se acomoda en la entrada de Katniss, lo que palpita y arde entre sus cuerpos desnudos encuentra el camino por instinto, por magia. Sus besos se alargan y sus gemidos rompen el silencio hasta que explotan con el nombre del otro en los labios.

**Finale (Katniss y Peeta)**

Hay cosas de las que no nos podemos liberar. Cicatrices que hicieron raíz dentro de nosotros y que florecen de vez en cuando. Hay palabras que jamás pueden pronunciarse porque nos llevan a lugares oscuros, porque nos hacen recordar demasiado (y la memoria puede ser tu peor enemiga).

Pero hay personas que hacen que valga la pena recordar, que valga la pena mirar hacia atrás y ver el camino recorrido.

Duele.

A veces, incluso, duele respirar.

Pero sin importar lo entumecidos que estén sus corazones, siempre encuentran una manera de calentarse mutuamente, de hacer correr la sangre hacia sus extremidades incompletas, hacia sus ojos nublados.

Hay marcas dentro de nosotros que nos hacen ser mejores, que tiñen nuestra piel con colores diferentes, que nos hacen volver a la vida con sólo tocarlas.

Cicatrices.

_0_0_0_0

Se agradecen y aprecian los reviews.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

A Peeta le gustan los bollos de queso, el pan con canela y los panquecitos que quedan un poco crudos. Le gusta el calor del horno inundando la habitación y la limonada con muchísimo hielo y casi nada de azúcar. Le gusta caminar despacio y sentir como la nieve se hunde bajo su peso. Le gusta Katniss, su cabello castaño (siempre demasiado apretado) y sus labios suaves, sus caderas que se acompasan en rítmicos movimientos, sus piernas morenas, sus ojos como metal frío.

A Katniss le gusta el otoño, las hojas rojizas cayendo en espirales y demás formas sinuosas y el frío que aún no es cortante. Le gustan las moras, el jugo que explota en su boca y le tiñe la lengua de color violeta. Le gusta Peeta, sus brazos fuertes y las dos arrugas que atraviesan su frente cuando se concentra demasiado. Le gusta su cabello dorado, casi blanco cuando la luz del sol le da de lleno, le gustan sus dientes perfectos y su nariz imperfecta, un poco asimétrica.

Pero a los dos, sobre todo, les gustan sus hijos. Sus piernitas regordetas con pasto seco pegándoseles, sus bracitos que todavía se mueven torpes. Les gusta ver a su hija nadando en el lago, brillando bajo la luz que se refleja mil veces en el agua. Les gusta ver a su hijo tirando el puré de manzanas en el suelo y haciendo dibujos sobre él con su dedo índice.

A los dos niños no les gustan las pesadillas, escuchar a mamá gritar tan fuerte que el piso se cimbra con el ruido. No les gusta ver a papá jalándose el cabello y con los ojos casi negros. Pero les gusta que eso casi no dura, que siempre vuelven y los toman entre sus brazos, los besan entre los ojos y los llevan a caminar en la pradera. Les gusta la foto de tía Prim sobre la chimenea, los vestidos de Cinna con tela que se resbala entre los dedos.

Les gusta jugar, aunque cuando sus papás escuchan la palabra, un escalofrío los recorre por el centro de la columna.

Les gusta moverse como lo que son, espíritus libres, retozando bajo la luz del sol.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o

_Author's Note_

Muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo durante estas semanas. Este fanfic es el primero que escribo para este fandom, y me siento feliz por la respuesta que he tenido.

Escribo porque necesito hacerlo, porque me llena. Pero mi historia sería nada sin ustedes, que se toman el tiempo para leerla y para hacerme saber lo que piensan al respecto.

Tengo un par de fanfics que quiero compartir con ustedes, así que prometo no desaparecer. Y si les gusta mi estilo (lo cual me haría aún más feliz), recibo peticiones con gusto. Si me dicen qué quieren que escriba, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerlo realidad.

Recuerden que me alimento de reviews y que pueden mandarme mensajes cuando lo deseen.

Un beso,

Dee.


End file.
